To Trust and To Love
by vixen1991
Summary: Clone Wars to ROTS : After escaping a hellish past by going into exile but still haunted by the ghost of her past, Mew spents two years alone until she crosses paths with General Grievous and agrees to become his apprentice and her life changes...forever.


Hey everyone, welcome to my newest story and it's my first Star Wars one.

It's set during the Clone Wars just shortly after the battle of Hypori and will go on all the way to ROTS and it will be focused mostly on my OC Mew and General Grievous.

Now let's start this story, shall we?

Please enjoy!

* * *

The wind blew harsly across the desert wasteland as a lone figure wearing a cloak walked along it's hard surface before stopping.

They lifted their head up slowly and gazed up at the sky before one hand reached up from undernerth and pushed the hood back.

The face of a female Mewthes was reveled, with the head and ears of a feline being with stunning beauty and bright blue slanted eyes and long spiky blonde hair which was tied back.

But her face showed nothing and her eyes were empty.

Her name was Mew and she had spent two years on this rock in hopes of escaping her former life.

And yet even after two years alone, she was still haunted by her past _I need something to happen to me, something that make me forget the past and move on with what I hope is a new life _she thought.

She tilted her head back slithly before frowning upon spotting what looked like ships landing and so pulling her hood back up, set off to see what was happening.

She was unaware that what she would find would change her life...forever.

* * *

Just a few miles from her, Separatist Battle droids and Super Battle droids moved about, setting equipment up and so fore.

A figure however stood away from them all, deep in thought.

He was different to the other droids, clad in a pure white cape which wrapped around his slender frame, a long but elegent mask covered his face with vertical marks just above his eyes and while he was standing there, calm and silent, a cold and sinster air surrounded him.

His name was General Grievous Supreme commander of the Separatist Droid Army.

Grievous lifted his head up suddenly and opened his eyes, reveling them to a stunning yellow/golden with starting black vertical slits for pupils but unmistakily organic.

The General turned his head and watched the droids for a moment before turning away and allowing himself to sink back into his thoughts.

But he had bearly closed his eyes for a minture when a droid approached him "Umm...Sir?" It began and Grievous slowly turned his head towards it, his eyes narrowed "Yes?" he asked and while his voice was soft it sounded cold and so evil that the droid took a step back before continued "Ahh... our scanners have picked up a single life signal and it's handing our way." the droid told him.

A flicker of surpise appeared in Grievous' cold eyes before he straighten up and looked at the droid closley "And which direction is this signal coming from?" he asked.

The droid pointed to the right side of the General "Just over there sir." It told him.

Grievous glanced over before he said "Stay here and continue with what you're doing, I will take care of our...unwanted quest." and moved off in the direction the droid had pointed at.

The droid watched the General as he did and shook it's head "I have a bad feeling about this." it said and walked off.

* * *

Mew had been steady making her way to the area when she had seen the ships landing and glancing up, saw they had landing just behind a hill _It couldn't hurt to take a look _she thought and started walking up and upon reaching the top looked down and what she saw made her stare.

Battle droids of all kinds were running around all over the place and when Mew glanced over at the ships, she realised they belonged to the Separatist Army who were fighting against the Republic and the Jedi.

Mew's lips curled at the thought of the Jedi, she had always hated them because they thought that sinch they could use the Force and wield lightsabers they were the masters.

_Pathetic, the lot of them!_ Mew thought before she turned her attention back to the droids.

But as she looked at them, she was unaware that someone was looking at _her_.

* * *

Grievous regarded Mew from the few feet he was standing from her.

When the cyborg had first seen her, he thought she was a Jedi because of the brown cloak she was wearing but when he had started getting closer and she hadn't turned or anything, he realised she was just a nomal being, a nobody.

But still why would she be doing on a planet like this one where there was no life on it.

Apart from him of course but still...

_It doesn't matter. _Grievous thought as he pulled out two of his lightsabers and made his way closer, placing a finger each on the button on the sabers that would activate them.

* * *

Mew kept watching the droids closly before frowning _Where's their commanding officer?_ she thought looking around, but she coundn't see anyone who looked like they were in change.

Suddenly the sound of grinding sand reached her and with a jolt, realisted someone was behind her and she had a funny feeling it was the commanding officer she had been looking for.

Only one thought crossed her mind _This won't end well _and grasped the hilt of her blade.

* * *

Grievous activated his lightsabers and swung the lift one at her, expecting to cut her in half.

Instead his saber meet a blade made out some fine steel and the cyborg stared at it before he turned his attention to his would-be victim and did a double-take.

It was a Mewthes, clearly a female one when Grievous saw her long slender legs and the hour-glass figure she had.

Her face was covered by a hood, showing only her blue eyes.

And they were narrowed to slits at Grievous.

Pulling her blade away from him and taking a step back, she glared at him "What may I ask did I do to earn myself an unwanted attack from behind?" she snarled at him.

The General looked taken back by her boldness but quickly got over it and answered "This is a off-limits area and-" Mew spoke again before he finished "Well excuse me! But how the hell was I suppose that know that?! I mean it's not like there's a sign or anything that says 'Warning : Area off-limits No vistors allowed' or anything like it!" she snapped at him.

Grievous blinked in surprise but quickly got over it and approached her again, his eyes narrowed to slits "How dare you talk to me like that, you wrech! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" he snarled at her.

Mew tilted her head and said "Yeah I do" There was a pause then...."An stuck-up over-sized droid."

Grievous exploded.

One moment Mew had been standing there, the next she was blocking a wave of strikes being rained down on her by Grievous, clearly he didn't like been called a droid. _Me and my big mouth _Mew thought as she blocked half of his blows but was forced to leap and duck the rest.

Grievous' eyes were still narrowed in anger but as he delived strike and after strike, he began to watch how she welded that blade of hers.

She was using defense tatics but was still holding out reather well.

Greivous could feel his anger slowly melting away as he dueled her _Such talent for someone who is using a simple blade and not a saber _he thought as she blocked another one of his blows.

As the duel went on, droids had come up on the hill to see what the commontion was about and watched in awed silence as the General and female fought.

But Mew while being able to handle a blade well was still organic, she still tried out.

And Grievous noticed this right away.

Smirking from under his mask, he swung his lift blade at her, coursing her to bring her blade up to block it and suddnely swung his right blade at her, catching her off-guard.

A gasp escaped her lips as her blade was knocked from her hands and sliced in two.

Mew watched numbly as her blade fell the dusty ground in two.

She then looked up and found a blue lightsaber pointed at her neck and Grievous looking at her with a great air of smugness surrounding him "I win." he purred to her and Mew couldn't disagree.

She nodded "Indeed you do." and bowed showing the back of her neck and waited for the deathblow Grievous surely deliver.

Nothing happened and after a moment Mew looked up and saw Grievous was looking at her in a thoughtfull sort of way.

Mew stared at him until he said "I am going to be truefull" he paused for a moment then continued "While I have never meet someone who while has no training in the arts of lightsaber wilding, You fight quite well for someone who uses a simple blade made of steel."

Mew blinked before she scowled and said "Don't you mean _use_ to use a simple blade?"

Greivous glanced over at the blade he had sliced in half but nodded "You are right but that will change." he said and at Mew's puzzled look he said "I am looking for an apprentice and I think I may have found her." and looked at Mew pointly.

Mew felt her jaw drop but she quickly closed it "M-me? You want me as your apprentice?" she asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

Grievous nodded "Of course, you are strong, talented, young, iron-willed and very...fiery." he told her.

Mew's eyes closed for a moment then reopened "You flatter me...err.." she looked at him enquerly.

Grievous smirked from under his mask and moved around her "General Grievous, Supreme commander of the Separatist Droid Army." he told her.

Mew's eyes grew wide "You're General Grievous?! The Jedi Knight Slayer?!" she asked, looking stunned.

Grievous tilted his head at her "I take it you don't like the Jedi?" he asked thought he had a feeling he knew the the answer as Mew's eyes narrowed.

She tore off her hood and cloak, showing her face to the General and he stared, she was so stunning that no words could describe her beauty; her eyes were slanted but a bright blue, she had perfectly curved cheek bones and fine arched eyebrows, her lips were full and soft-looking and her hair was a stunning blonde.

But a look of anger appeared on her face at the word Jedi.

Her lips curled, showing her fangs before she spoke "Jedi..." she spat the with such poison it even made Grievous cringe "They are filth in this galaxy...arrogant, corrupted and always turning a blind eye to those who truly need help, they must be purge from this galaxy! The Jade will fall!" she snarled and unknown to her, Grievous deeply agreed with her.

He then curled his fingers over her shoulder and looked at her closley "So..." he began and she looked at him "Will you join me, become my apprentice and allow me to teach you how to wied a lightsaber, I may not be Force Senstive but I can teach many things." he purred, moving around to the front of her, his hand sliding along her slender shoulders and leaned in so his face was just inches from her own "If you'll let me." he finished

Mew pulled away from him and turning her back, walked a few feet from him and while her back was turned, Grievous could tell she was thinking it over and all he had to do was wait.

Mew placed her hand to her chin and frowned, if she joined Grievous and the Separatists, she would be deemed a traitor by her people back on her homeworld but on the other hand she had left that planet in hopes of forgeting her past and starting a new life.

And Mew realisted that by becoming the General's apprentice she could put the past behind her and all the misery and hated that had come with it _And who knows...maybe just maybe I can make the Jedi suffer like I did _she thought and turned back to the General.

Grievous looked at her "Well?" he asked "What is your answer? Stay here or become my apprentice?"

Mew straighten up and said "I will become your apprentice General Greivous sir and I will not disappoint you." she told him, her head held high.

Grievous smiled slyly at her from under his mask "I certainly hope not." he said before he turned away, beckoning her to follow her "Come my dear, we must head to my master Count Dooku, no doubt he will be interested to meet you." he added.

Mew nodded "Yes sir." she said and made to follow him when he suddenly turned to look at her.

Mew stopped and stared "Something wrong, sir?" she asked.

"I've just realisted" the cyborg said and Mew lifted an eyebrow "I haven't gotten your name yet." and Mew's eyes widen "Oh! It's umm... it's Mew sir." she told him.

Grievous tilted his head "Mew" he purred and she felt shivers run down her spine as he said her name.

He nodded "Yes I think I could learn to like that name." and not ever waiting to hear her reply, he turned and headed over to one of his ships, Mew and a few droids following him.

Mew frowned as she followed him up the ramp into the ship _I hope I made the right choice_ she thought as the doors closed behind her and the others.

But as the ship lifted up, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

....But soon she would.

* * *

And ends the start of my story and will update ASAP

Now please review and I'll see if I can reply back.

Until next time!


End file.
